Augenöffnendes Kapitel 1 - Erste Liebe
Spät am Abend schleicht sich Shion Sonozaki aus ihrer Schule, einem katholischen Mädcheninternat, weil sie es dort nicht länger ausgehalten hat. Ein Mann namens Kasai Tatsuyoshi, ein Vertrauter und Leibwächter von Shion aus alten Tagen, holt sie mit dem Auto ab und fährt sie zu einer Wohnung, die der Sonozaki-Familie gehört. Während der Autofahrt erzählt Shion Kasai über ihre Abneigung gegenüber der Schule und fragt sie, was ihre Schwester tut. Sie erinnert sich daran, dass bei der Geburt der Zwillingsschwestern Mion und Shion eigentlich Shion als Jüngere hätte getötet werden sollen, da Zwillinge nach Ansicht der Familie nur Probleme machen. Es scheint, dass ihre Großmutter schon bereit war, Shion zu erwürgen. Aber sie muss im letzten Moment davon abgelassen haben. Stattdessen wurde Shion auf ein Internat verbannt, um von der Familie in Hinamizawa ferngehalten zu werden. Kasai macht Shion darauf aufmerksam, dass sie in Gefahr ist, wenn sie sich öffentlich zeigt, da ihre Großmutter über Shions Flucht aus dem Internat sehr wütend sein wird. Im Restaurant Angel Mort trifft sich Shion mit ihrem Onkel Yoshirou, um bei ihm einen Teilzeitjob anzufangen. Sie vereinbaren, dass Shion, wenn jemand nach ihr fragt, im Restaurant als Mion bezeichnet werden wird. Sie sprechen über das jährliche Watanagashi-Festival. Yoshirou erzählt von den mysteriösen Todesfällen, die mittlerweile passiert sind. In der Shishibone-Gemeindebibliothek trifft sich die verkleidete Shion mit Mion. Sie sprechen über den Dammbau, das Watanagashi-Festival und die drei großen Häuser. Mion bietet Shion an, dass Shion jederzeit Mion sein kann, wenn sie sich mit jemandem treffen oder in die Öffentlichkeit gehen möchte. Zudem zeigt sich Mion schuldbewusst, dass Shion sich ständig verstecken und verkleiden muss, um in Freiheit herumlaufen zu können. Aber Shion versichert ihr, dass sie ihr nicht böse ist. Sie ermuntert Mion und sagt, beide Schwestern sollten das Beste aus ihrer Situation machen. Shion nimmt das Angebot ihrer Schwester dankend an und geht verkleidet als Mion in Okinomiya einkaufen. Dort trifft sie auf Satoshi Houjou, der sie vor der Motorrad-Gang beschützt, deren Motorräder sie zuvor umgetreten hatte. Satoshi wusste nicht, dass "Mion" schon ihren Elektroschocker bereitgehalten hatte. Er streichelt "Mions" Kopf zärtlich, worauf sie sehr verlegen wird und Satoshi nicht mehr vergessen kann. Wieder einmal als Mion verkleidet, guckt Shion dem Baseballtraining der "Hinamizawa Fighters" zu. Sie sieht, dass Satoshi ein wirklich guter Sportler ist, doch laut Irie - dem Trainer der Mannschaft - wäre er besser, wenn es nicht so viele Probleme in seiner Familie gäbe. Von Irie erfährt "Mion" vieles aus Satoshis Leben. Auch Rena erzählt ihr, dass Satoko auf ihren Bruder Satoshi angewiesen ist und sehr an ihm hängt, weil ihre Tante Tamae die beiden tyrannisiert und Satoko besonders darunter zu leiden hat. Rena sagt, dass Satoshi selbst mitunter schwer an der Bürde seiner Schwester zu tragen hätte. Zudem erzählt Rena ihr, dass Satoshi Oyashiro-samas Fluch in sich trägt, weil er vorhatte, Hinamizawa zu verlassen. Sie beschreibt "Mion", wie der Fluch für den Betroffenen spürbar wird, indem man sich von einer ungreifbaren Präsenz verfolgt fühlt. Weil sie sonst nicht mit Satoshi zusammensein kann, bittet Shion ihre Schwester, an ihrer Stelle in die Schule gehen zu dürfen. Dort begrüßt sie Satoshi euphorisch, doch er behandelt sie sehr kalt und will nichts mit ihr zu tun haben. In der Essenspause fällt Satokos Essen herunter, worauf sie anfängt zu weinen und nach Satoshi ruft. Shion hält dies nicht mehr aus und schreit sie an. Sie stößt Satoko gegen die Schließfächer, fängt an, Bücher auf sie zu werfen, und wiederholt immer, dass Satoko sterben solle, damit Satoshi von ihr befreit werde. Als "Mion" nach einem Stuhl greift und Satoko damit zu schlagen droht, können Rika und Rena sie abhalten. Schließlich betritt Satoshi das Klassenzimmer und schubst "Mion" weg. Er geht zu Satoko und nimmt sie in den Arm. "Mion" hält er daraufhin böse vor, dass die Sonozaki-Familie nicht damit aufhören könne, die Houjou-Familie zu verfolgen und zu quälen. Spät am Abend telefonieren Shion und Mion. Shion erzählt ihr, was passiert ist. Mion bestätigt ihr, dass Satoshi die Sonozaki-Familie verachtet. Shion hofft, dass Satoko und ihre Tante durch Oyashiro-samas Fluch sterben! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)